


A Water God's Heart

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Slavery, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Olympus has been home to dragon slaves for centuries but when Poseidon's heart has been stolen by a young slave girl, Dracoria, he hopes to change that law.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dracoria belongs to moi :)

The three brothers were sparring in the palace courtyards the day Poseidon had fallen in love. You see, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades hadn't always argued, they once had been closer than anyone else in Olympus. However when they defeated Kronos everything changed; Zeus had taken charge whilst he banished Hades to the Underworld, then Poseidon was left in the middle to rule the seas which he didn't complain about.   
The brothers used to spar all of the time, playful sparring mind, well, playful as it can be with the odd bruise and cut. Zeus claimed he would always win which resulted in arguments between Zeus and Hades. This day, however, was different than most because Poseidon had become enchanted with the view of the kingdom of Olympus. 

Olympus had always been a beautiful sight, even if Poseidon had grown used to it but the sun was so bright and it wasn't as roaring as usual, just a gentle purr in a way. With the sun shining brightly, the waterfalls glistened and you would get the most perfect view from the temple. Poseidon could hear the incessant rowing of his brothers behind him as he continued to gaze at the view. He didn't know how but somehow he lost his footing and tripped almost falling off the balcony however a young maiden had saved hi from the fall. Poseidon showed his appreciation but the maiden kept her head down but if Poseidon looked closely enough he could've seen her emerald green eyes underneath her unruly, curly raven-like locks. They were like the most beautiful crystals to ever grace the ancient kingdom. She passed him his trident with an invisible smile lacing her pale face, then she nodded, then she turned and left with a basket embedded in her cradling arms. 

'Who was that girl?' Poseidon thought to himself as he watched her graceful movements float away. He had never seen her before but judging by her apparel he could tell that she was one of the palace slaves, something he did not like. Poseidon believed that there should be no slavery, unfortunately his brothers did not think the same way as he. In his underwater kingdom there were no slaves which is why he detested coming to Olympus for the meetings and unions. He didn't mind seeing his brother but there were some Gods and Goddesses that had quarrelled with the God of the Seas many a moon, like Athena. He admired her wisdom but he didn't like the fact that they argued over simple matters. 

Poseidon had been lost in though that he didn't notice Zeus beside him.   
"What is wrong, brother?"   
"Nothing. Nothing at all. However I believe someone just saved my life."   
Zeus let out a laugh. "Ha. Poseidon it would not matter. We are gods! We are life itself and immortal hence why we are the more superior."   
"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't think like that."   
"Why, brother? Pray tell what is troubling your mind."   
Poseidon sighed. "You would not care to what is the problem. It doesn't matter anyway but I would like to thank the girl who saved my life."   
Zeus changed his expression to one with confusion. "A girl?" A girl saved your life?." He paused. "Which one?"   
Sighing again Poseidon continued. "I don't know who it was but I swear I can recognise those eyes anywhere. She had beautiful green eyes... they were like emeralds."   
"Emeralds?"   
"Yes and she had black hair that was the same shade as a perfect night sky with no stars to blind us."   
"Or to not guide us on our way."   
Poseidon stopped and looked into Zeus' eyes. "Are you mocking me brother?"  
"Of course not but..."   
"But what?"   
Zeus sighed and looked at his brother. "Was she one of the slave girls?"   
"How could you know that, Zeus?"  
"I'm your older brother. I know everything."   
Sarcastically, Poseidon replied. "Of course almighty one. Now if you don't mind I shall go and find this mysterious maiden." 

"Mysterious maiden indeed brother."


End file.
